Ongaku Kasai: El sonido de los cerezos
by Marhurricane
Summary: Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki son como hermanos y están perfectamente conscientes de que, si quieren llegar lejos como músicos y hacer que los escuchen, deben estudiar en la Universidad de Música Ongaku Kasai. Los exámenes de admisión se aproximan y ambos están decididos a entrar a como dé lugar.


**ONGAKU KASAI**

 **El sonido de los cerezos**

Itzel Padilla

 **Introducción**

En el negocio de la industria musical es bien sabido que la aldea de Konoha es una de las más importantes y reconocidas por su gran desarrollo en esta disciplina artística. La voluntad del fuego está presente en cada uno de los sonidos de la aldea y, en especial, en cada uno de sus músicos, productores y promotores.

Konoha cuenta con la academia de música más prestigiosa del País del Fuego, la calidad de sus profesores es inigualable, las instalaciones de la escuela están en las mejores condiciones posibles y sus programas de estudio se equilibran a la perfección entre teoría y práctica, ajustándose a la carrera en cuestión y a las necesidades del alumno.

Sakura Haruno y Naruto Uzumaki son como hermanos y están perfectamente consientes de que, si quieren llegar lejos como músicos y hacer que los escuchen, deben estudiar en la Universidad de Música Ongaku Kasai. Los exámenes de admisión se aproximan y ambos están decididos a entrar a como dé lugar.

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 **Obertura**

-¡Hey Naruto! Date prisa o llegaremos tarde.

Grita una pelirrosa mientras da algunos golpes en la puerta del departamento de su vecino.

-¡Sakura-chan! Ya voy, ya voy.

Se escuchó desde dentro.

-¡Vamos Naruto!

"Demonios, siempre es lo mismo, no me sorprendería que acabara de despertar", pensó impaciente, cuando el chico alto y rubio salió de repente con toda la prisa que le permitía su soñolienta coordinación.

-¡Ohayou Sakura-chan!

Intentó pronunciar Naruto, aún poniéndose la sudadera naranja y con medio sándwich en la boca.

-Buenos días Naruto -dijo un poco irritada. -¡Rápido! No podemos perdernos ningún detalle sobre los exámenes de admisión.

-Hai, hai. Eh... ¿Dónde está Ino?

-Se fue desde temprano para desayunar con Sai, la veremos en la escuela.

Bajaron las escaleras y sin correr, pero con pasos acelerados, se dirigieron rumbo a Ongaku Kasai, la Universidad de Música de Konoha.

Esa era una mañana soleada pero muy fresca decidieron tomar el camino que cruzaba el parque que estaba frente a los departamentos, el cual les funcionaba como atajo, ese parque influyó en su decisión de mudarse a esos departamentos.

Naruto y Sakura eran muy unidos. Se conocían desde la infancia, en aquellos tiempos también eran vecinos y cuando la pareja Uzumaki salía de gira musical, los Haruno cuidaban de él. Pero en realidad su relación se hizo más estrecha cuando los padres de Naruto sufrieron un grave accidente durante una de esas giras y fallecieron. Fue un duro golpe para el pequeño de ocho años quien quedó a cargo de su padrino Jiraiya, pero a pesar de todo el cariño que le tenía, debía viajar constantemente por su carrera como escritor y periodista, así que solo podía hacerse cargo de él de vez en cuando. Fue entonces que los Haruno le brindaron toda la ayuda y hospitalidad posible, tratándolo como a uno más de su familia. Desde entonces Sakura y Naruto compartieron juegos, aventuras y música.

-¡Ino!

Grito Sakura sonriendo, al ver a su mejor amiga esperándolos a fuera de la escuela.

-Ya era hora par de bobos, el recorrido y los informes están a punto de empezar.

-Ves Sakura-chan, te dije que no había nada de que preocuparse. Hola Ino.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Si no hubiera pasado por ti no habrías llegado -suspiró. -En fin ¿qué prosigue?

-Vamos, tienen que anotar sus datos con la recepcionista del piercing, y después pasaremos con el instructor del recorrido.

Les informaba Ino al mismo tiempo que los tomaba de la muñeca y los acercaba a la chica que acababa de mencionar.

Mientras se acercaban, Sakura pudo notar una sensación peculiar, era como si con una mirada intensa pero cálida acariciaran su piel. Al levantar su vista en busca del origen de esa sensación, lo primero que vio fue una blusa de tela traslúcida y un sostén negro que tenía la imagen de varias nubes rojas en él, junto con un gafete con el nombre "Konan". Sus ojos siguieron subiendo hasta encontrarse con un piercing debajo de unos labios carnosos y una hermosa melena lila adornada por una flor de papel.

-Hola de nuevo, ellos también vienen por la información para los exámenes y el recorrido por la escuela.

-Buen día. Será un placer registrarlos.

Dijo Konan, sonriendo amablemente, sin apartar su mirada de Sakura.

-¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki.

-Muy bien ¿en qué instrumento piensas especializarte?

-Guitarra.

-Listo Naruto… Si ya se registraron pueden pasar.

-Muy bien, te esperamos adentro Sakura.

Dijo Ino, jalando a Naruto y aguantando la risa de lo que parecía un chiste que solo ella entendía.

-Así que Sakura. Qué hermoso nombre, va perfecto con el color de tu cabello. Y por lo que veo con tu estilo también.

-Jajaja muchas gracias. Sí, creo que sí.

Sakura rió un poco apenada, ese día traía suelto su largo cabello rosa. Estaba usando un short de mezclilla negro, un top rosa con una camisa roja a cuadros desabotonada y unos botines negros.

-Bueno, soy Sakura Haruno y pienso especializarme en

-¡Espera! Déjame adivinar

Konan miró directamente a los ojos a Sakura y le dijo con tono juguetón y una sonrisa coqueta.

-Percusionista ¿cierto?

-¡Wow! Sí, así es.

-Jajaja, seguramente lo harás muy bien Sakura. Adelante, es en el primer auditorio, no tardarás mucho en encontrarlo.

-Muchas gracias Konan. Oye, ¿cómo lo adivinaste?

Preguntó Sakura, aún sorprendida, mientras caminaba hacía donde vio que Ino y Naruto entraron.

-Una vez que pases algo de tiempo aquí lo sabrás.

Le guiñó un ojo y enseguida regresó su atención a los registros. Sakura se sonrojó un poco, no entendía muy bien por qué, pero se sentía halagada.

Caminó por el pasillo que Konan le indicó hasta encontrarse con la puerta abierta del auditorio. Respiró profundo, y con una mezcla de emociones se dispuso a entrar.


End file.
